


Just checking in

by Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is bored, GOC2020, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Les Misérables References, Lockdown2020, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Made For Each Other, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Stress Baking, crowley hates lockdown, crowley is needy, it's all phone conversations, lockdown - Freeform, no getting it on sorry, phone talk, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: Phone conversation post the Good Omens; Lockdown video from May 1st 2020.Made for my friends (especially astral_gravy) in lockdown as we just keep checking on each other. Sometimes it's all we can do.The sequel for #awakethesnake is here- https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026571#work_endnotesVery short and simple, I wanted to keep it funny but touching.And a dash of Victor Hugo for good measure.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46
Collections: Good Omens Celebration, Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Just checking in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astral_gravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/gifts), [leap_of_faith81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leap_of_faith81/gifts).



_~The electronic thrum of a digital phone dialing~_

Crowley waited. And waited. Splayed out on his bed, above the sheets, shoes off.

Of course, he knew he might have to wait. 

Aziraphale might be away from that ridiculously old fashioned phone. 

He could just hear him in his mind, stomping over, wondering who it could be. The lazy thought of trying to convince his friend to get a device like everyone had these days came and went again like it always did. _"_

_So clever, but so bafflingly...."_

_~click, crackle~_ "Hello?"

Crowley paused for a beat.

"Hey."

There was surprising silence.

"It's me..." Crowley resumed.

"Oh, of course, it's you! But is something wrong?!"

Aziraphale was slightly frantic sounding. 

"What do ya mean?"

"I MEAN you said you were setting your alarm for July! It's only been two days! Are you all right?"

Crowley took a deep breath, giving another tension-building pause.

"Oh, well, ya. That. I forgot that I'd need to water the plants and had another alarm set for that. So, eh, I had to get up, you see? For that."

"Oh... Very well. Good. By the way, how is your verdant garden holding up? Hmmm?"

"Well," Crowley leaned from where he was resting on the bed to glimpse out to the hall as best as he indolently bothered. 

He spied some of the taller plants snapping back from craning in to hear the conversation.

"Eh, probably bored too," he replied, narrowing his eyes at the greenery.

"I mean, I'm the only person they have to talk to. And they KNOW how much I hate having my conversations eavessssdropped on..."

Aziraphale chuckled.

"Are you humiliating them?"

"No! Of course not! I mean, maybe I am so bored I've stooped to plant verbal abuse."

"Crowley, may I ask?" 

"Yes, angel, what?"

Aziraphale sounded even softer as he began speaking.

"Are you really alright?"

"Yeah, I said I was fine."

"Then why are you calling?"

"What, you don't want me to call or somethin'?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't mind if you called all the time. I just wanted to know if there was something more you wanted to say or tell me. "

"Nah, I just figured that I was up, and well, why not call? See how all the cakes were doing. How are the cakes doing?"

"Excellent! I've even perfected some of the recipes I tried before! And I'm trying other things too!"

"Sounds very interesting."

"It most certainly is! I'm trying my hand at other bread too. The rye bread was a success."

"Nnn-huh?"

"The French style bread was lacking for me. I don't think the butter was of the right quality for a perfect loaf. "

"Aww, sorry to hear."

"It tasted fine but... not perfect."

"Ahh-huh."

"I tried again at a basic sour dough, and have starter for another batch any time."

"Uh-heh."

"Oh! And I had let some bananas get rather overripe..."

"Ehhcck..."

"But! No fear! I made some wonderful banana bread!"

"Ehhccck..."

"What do you mean?! It's marvelous! Especially with walnuts!"

"M'kay. Then what?"

"Then I tried monkey paw bread with caramel!"

"Ehh-heh. Did the monkies get overripe too and make a better bread?"

"Oh they certainly did! Can't let those little monkies go to waste! I had the devil of a time convincing them to stay in the whisking bowl."

"Uh-huhh."

"It took my largest spoon to beat them back. It sounded like a circus in here."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm thinking of calling the grocer for another barrel of them to try it again."

"Uh-huh.... hey wait!! Are you pulling my tail?"

Aziraphale was chortling, and Crowley felt oddly caught short. 

Crowley fancied himself the funny one but was always peeved when Aziraphale outwitted him and got in some sort of unexpected humor.

"Crowley, for whomever's sake, I was just seeing if you were paying attention! All you've done is made simple noises while I prattle on about breads."

"Well, uh, I'm NOT a bread connoisseur, so can't give a critical response and all that."

"Crowley, I've been talking about myself, why don't you talk about something for a change?"

"Becausssee," Crowley groaned as if it couldn't be more obvious, "I am NOT doing anything because I am bored."

"So you are calling up to see how my baking is progressing?"

"Yeah. What are friends for?"

"Or are you just calling to talk?"

"Anythin' wrong with checking up on friends? Seesh, I'll go right back to sleep till August, no problem, then."

"Oh, whatever you need to do, I don't mind you checking in. I'd probably do the same every day, but I'm terribly afraid of waking you."

"Oh, no need. Right, just checking before I have a nightcap and put on my blindfold. Just... checking in."

Aziraphale sighed.

"Crowley, will you be alright then?"

Crowley sighed back.

"Actually, thinkin' about it, we're doing this as an example, right? Staying in and all?"

"Yes. So?"

"So, who's watching? Seriously, I mean..."

"Lots of people. Believe me, people notice, and it matters."

"Yeah, but... we aren't role models for these people, are we?"

"Well, not exactly, but..."

"So, really, no need for it to be a cross for anyone to bare here. Break a little rule wouldn't be out fo your playbook at all."

"Crowley, we know better. Don't we?"

Crowley just frowned and drooped, hoping that his action was audible over the phone.

"Yeah, fine. Well, better get started on my marathon nap. If uh, I wake again I'll call you. And please call if anything goes pear-shaped. Anything. Alright?"

"Crowley, you know I will. Call me anytime. You know there's nothing wrong with checking in on friends. That's all some people are doing right now."

"Sounds bloody maddening."

"I think it's all some people can do for each other, Crowley."

"Yeah, well, catch you as soon as. Bye angel."

"Sleep well, Crowley."

_~click~_

____________________________________

**TWO DAYS LATER**

_~Ring... Ring...~_

Aziraphale glanced up from ' _Les Miserables_ ' and grabbed up the receiver.

"Hello?"

There was a pause and some staticky phone noises.

"Hello?"

"Uhm, Hey."

"Crowley?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you... alright? Is something amiss?"

"...nah.... I just..."

"You just what? What?"

"Oh, I forgot about the poinsettia."

"The.... poinsettia? Oh. The one I gave you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what's wrong with the poinsettia? And didn't you accidentally kill it or something?"

"Oh no, she's alive. But uhhh, well, after the setback of last year and all I tried repotting earlier this year and uhh, pruned it back and then.... oh, I remembered I needed to balance the nitrogen better. But I went to sleep and was woken by remembering it needed a specific balance of light and dark right now. So it'll be pretty.... For the Holidays. Yanno."

"I... see. So the dear poinsettia is alright?"

"Yep. I mean, it might not be _spectacular_ during the holidays, but it could still pull out. Say, what do you think things will be back to normal this holiday? I mean, towns back to normal and all bustling? Carols and the like?"

"I hope so."

"You _hope_? I mean, doncha think that by then..."

"Crowley," Aziraphale cut in softly. "I thought you weren't really into the holidays."

"Oh yeah, well, I'd be a bit sore if they didn't happen for normal folk's sake..."

"I as well, and I _adore_ the holidays."

"Aww, hate to see you sad then. Really. And the kids. Aww, Christ, think of the all the little kids if they can't have their ..."

"Crowley, I hope you haven't been up for two days just worrying about these things."

"Uh, no, of course not. Got up for the plant and figured I'd call. Check in. All that. How are you?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I'm moving through all of Hugo's works and starting on cinnamon rolls."

"A worthy combination I would have never dreamed up. Dreary French suffering and pastries. Wait, what the heaven am I saying? That is distinctly French-sounding, now that I think about it..."

Aziraphale chuckled. " _Les Mis_ and cinnamon rolls with coffee is _heavenly_."

"I'll take your word for it. Too bad, my greatness can't extend over to you and be part of that heavenly suffering."

"Well, alright, for the not very subtle reference that most anyone who started on _Les Miserables_ could remember, I applaud you."

"Heh. "

"Are you alright? Going back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, probably. The plant looks better. Might have to check the timer on the light in a day or two."

"Well, then, please do whatever you need to do. It's lovely to hear your voice."

Crowley started making a throaty groan, and Aziraphale knew how was probably flailing around at the same time.

"I'm so bored and worried about everything."

"I worry too."

"I can't stand this."

"Crowley, we've gone dozens of years without seeing each other, without doing things we've wanted. We can handle this."

"But... that was THEN. This is now. We are different, right?"

"I think.... we're not really that much different. Times are different for sure."

"Do you think They are behind any of this? God I mean?"

A long silence was all that was heard for a moment.

"I suppose The Forces are behind everything," Aziraphale acknowledge. "But... it's never been my place to know, and I have no answers. And frankly, I won't speculate because it's futile."

Crowley exhaled loudly like he was starting to decompress.

"Eh, well, I'd love to look God in the face and give them a piece of my mind over the bloody boredom. Hmmm, must be a new Horseman; Boredom. "

"Crowley, you know there's a fantastic line in _Les Mis_ about looking God in the face?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sure do."

"Do you remember it?

"..."

"Do you?"

"Oh, been years since I choked down that tome."

"Well, in your new found boredom, may you could try again, rekindle some memories."

"Yeah. Right. Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep. Catch ya when I do. "

"Sleep well, and the quote is 'To love another person is to see the face of God.' "

"... M'kaaaaaay. Good night Angel."

_~click~_

________________________________________________

**ONE DAY LATER.**

Aziraphale sighed as he peered in the oven.

At least the smoke had subsided.

And the lemon pecan rolls were untouched, just the mess that had bubbled over to the oven bottom and started smoking...

The phone began ringing, and he rolled his eyes as he removed his mitts to go and answer it. 

It was several rings in by the time he reached it.

"Hello?"

" 'He never went out without a book under his arm, and he often came back with two.' That sounds just like you!"

Aziraphale had to recollect his thoughts for a moment.

"Ehhh... oh. I see. Crowley, are you... actually reading _Les Mis_?"

"Well, I figured I needed to brush up."

"I see... you didn't just... go to a computer and look up quotes from the book, did you?"

" **NO**! Of course noawwwt!"

"I thought you said you don't read books..."

"Yeah, well, I'm about to take up knitting here, so reading seemed just as fulfilling, you know?"

"Wonderful. We can compare our favourite parts then."

"Not done, obviously."

"I see..."

"Yeah, uh, how is the baking going?"

"Oh, well, there's a bit of a mishap with my lemon pecan rolls."

"Mishap? Did they explode?"

"No, bubbled over. Smoke everywhere. I confess I had to miracle that away swiftly, I didn't want anyone thinking the shop was on fire, naturally. And I didn't want the sprinklers going off."

"Oh yeah, I never thanked you for those."

"About what? Those what?"

"The sprinklers. That you didn't bless them and make the water holy in them."

"Oh, you know, I HAD thought of doing that years ago. I was worried hellish forces might want to harm my shop and thought perhaps it would make a great defense and save the books..."

"Yeah, let's just say be glad you didn't or I wouldn't even be an afterthought. Anyhow, so, are the rolls fine?"

"I suppose I just took them out to cool. Do you need a scene by scene play as I try them?"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do, and I'm sure you're dying to tell me how they are and all."

"Oh no, wait, sorry, I need to add frosting."

"Frosting?!"

"I made lemon frosting for them. But they have to cool a little or it will just melt away wrong."

"Uhhh, no, the wait is too much. Try them now."

"No! That's wrong. They must be done properly."

"You know you want to."

"I DO, even without your tempting. But I put so much effort into them. It's worth waiting. All good things are worth waiting for, correct?"

Aziraphale hit the last part of the sentence hard enough that Crowley knew he was hammering in a point.

"Uhghhh, Whatever."

"Oh, I forget to ask, have you checked your post?"

"Eh?"

"You mailbox?"

"Oh yeah. Always do. It's all irritating spam email mostly. I have no idea why I invented that."

"NO, your physical mail. Like, your mail box or post box."

"Oh. Oh...... Oh, No..."

"Oh, Well, I sent you letters. I was just brushing up on my calligraphy. I even broke out my old pens and quills, and the wax stamp too! A bit rusty, but I'm pleased!"

"Oh, well, uhh, time to check the mail then, right?"

"Do so. I'm working on the frosting. Catch you when you wake, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I'm going to read my mail then go right back to sleep. Ciao. "

_~click~_

_____________________________________

**30 MINUTES LATER**

_~Ring... Ring~_

Aziraphale sighed, set down the roll, wiped his hands on the apron he was still wearing, and picked up the phone.

"You aren't asleep yet?"

"Hey! Oh no, uhm, got your letter! Letters! You should have told me that you were sending letters since last month! Quite a stack here!"

"Oh, well, I wanted to surprise you is all. But, I suppose not everyone checks their mail daily anymore."

"Yeah, us modern types even forget we have mailboxes sometimes, yanno? Anyhow, uh, yeah, loved them. Just nice to have that old fashioned way of saying things instead of just uh, calling up and saying things.."

"Well then, why don't you just write one yourself?"

"What? Me? It would be silly! I could walk it over to your place instead of sticking a stamp on it and all that fuss. And my handwriting is just nasty and all that..."

"You have plenty of time to practice. I'd love to read anything you sent. It's always a revealing element to a person, handwriting."

"Uh, yeah, very revealing. Mine looks like a seismometer decided to indulge in disco dancing. Anyhow, how did the frosting go?"

"You stopped my short of the trial test. Half a second more I would have had an answer."

"Oh, angel, by all means, go on. Please. I am so sorry I interrupted. "

"Very well, I am going to put the phone down..."

"Why? I need to hear your firsthand reaction."

"Crowley... that's really... not needed."

"Maybe I need it." Crowley's voice had a keening to it.

"Fine, I'll chew as loud as I can for you, would that help?"

" **No**! I hate people chewing on phones; it's disturbing and rude. Just... enjoy it. For me. Please?"

"Of course," Aziraphale sighed.

There was hardly a noise exchanged until Crowley heard Azirphale make a satisfied hum.

"Hmmm, not bad. Not enough zest in the lemons. But the pecans are perfection."

"Hmmm, " Crowley hummed back.

"Well, guess I'll have another, see if it's as good as the first. Why don't you get some of that sleep you were talking about?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah, Just..."

"Checking in?"

"...yeah. Yeah. Angel? "

"Yes?"

"I'm not too... clingy am I? It's not too much to keep checking in?"

"Crowley, listen; I think we, all people, check in on each other more not only for our friends' sake but for their own sake."

"Eh, I guess? Kind of selfish, innit? Trying to appear holier-than-thou? Pat yourself on the back to appear nice and worried? Do a good deed, get a free pass to heaven maybe?"

"Hardly. "

"I mean, people don't need to stress themselves over others all the time if they are already worried and scared, should they?"

"From what I've seen, it seems the good ones can't help it. Human nature, perhaps the most human nature there is."

"Ehh, so if a plague won't wipe 'em out, concern for the fellow man will? "

"Hmmm, perhaps. But it keeps them together, gets them through events like this. That's why they need each other, no matter the distance and time."

"Well, I wouldn't want to kill myself over concern, that sounds more like your thing."

"Hmm, I see, running into a consecrated building that could be fatal is not a concern for a fellow being?"

There was a long pause.

"Well, uhmm, I just found some bills here in the mail stack I need to bother with before I sleep. Don't let the concern spoil your pastries and may the blighted darkness get on its merry way sooner or later."

" 'Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise.' "

"Ha! Whoo boy, try harder than that! That's so cliched it's asking to be put out of its misery."

"Miserables." 

"What?"

" ** _Miserables_**. _Les Miserables._ It's another quote from it, remember?"

"Oh... yeah! Of course! Catch you later! Aurevoir! "

_~click~_

_________________________________________

**ONE DAY LATER**

_~Ring... Ring~_

Aziraphale only lifted his eyes from his book, but let the phone go a few rings.

" _Don't want to tease but frankly he gets to the point quicker with a little pressure_."

"Hello, Crowley," he greeted as soon on he held the receiver to his ear.

"Ohh, uh, hey! Aziraphale. Hi. Yeah. Uh, how's the baking?"

"Oh, more tragedies."

"What? What happened?"

"Well, I got too excited to check on the progress of some seemingly simple bread I was baking, I peeped in the oven midway, and shut the door too abruptly."

"...And?"

"The whole loaf collapsed! And it was such a lovely loaf!"

"Not-so-lovely now?"

"No, not at all. A deflated pile, sadly."

"Did you still eat it?"

"Of course! It tasted fine, and you learn that you just have to eat every mistake you make."

"Yeah, sounds like an analogy if I ever heard one. Anyhow, uh, just wanted to check in and..."

"That's wonderful. Glad you did. How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine. Fine. Uh, just, watering the plants and scratching another mark on my cell wall to mark down the days confined."

"Crowley, why don't you..."

"...take up baking or some other silly hobby? No thanks, I'm under enough stress worrying about everything and have no energy for that. It would be forceful asking me to do something when I'm emotionally not capable of it, right?"

"Crowley, right now, most people I know are NOT. It's funny how you'd think a person with all the time they could ask for and they can't bring themselves to even function through a day as they should."

"Yeah..."

"It's actually quite draining. You probably don't have the same inherent urge to go out and just help every single person suffering right now, but I'm fighting that constantly. I'm an Angel, I can't help it. I want make it better for every frightened face that passes. I want to invite them all in to be with me and not be worried. I want to talk to all my friends on the phone and hear more cheer in their voice. Even I can't, so I do what I can. I talk to other friends every day. Doing what you are doing, Just checking in."

"Well, it's your nature to being there and check-in and compassionate and..."

"But that doesn't make it any less easy, even for me. You can't ask for people to be and act happy when there's so much worry everywhere."

Crowley audibly swallowed.

"Yeah. That. But, you've handled worse before."

"Much worse. But that isn't today's problem, is it? "

"Well... don't stress yourself. It would be stupid if you wore yourself out being worried and worrying about others..."

Aziraphale was laughing into the phone and Crowley felt momentarily mortified.

"Are... you.... alright?"

"Crowley, what you just said! Don't you understand, that is something of a catch? Listen to yourself! You are calling up because you are worried about things being normal. About the holidays and people being happy again. Everything you counted on being normal. About doing things with me again. Even after knowing each other for so long, yet knowing that this will be nothing but a small drop in time for us. You worry because you can't help yourself, you do care and are sensitive."

"Will things please be normal?" Crowley's tiny voice piped.

"I hope so, but, maybe not. Things will be different, I assume."

"But, for us? Will we be..."

"We chose the world and humanity, with all it's flaws and problems and changes. But we also chose each other with it. I don't think that will change. I don't think there's a moment we won't stop worrying about each other. I hope not. You are really too good a person sometimes."

"Stop, please,"

"Of course not. Now, why don't you worry about yourself a little? Have you showered? "

"Oh, I don't need to really..."

"Or perhaps changed whatever clothes you are wearing?"

"They're clean..."

"Or maybe read a book you loved?"

"I don't read... I mean... sorta. _Les Mis_ and all that."

"Or why not put on some of that music you like, turn the lights low, and relax?"

"I'd rather be there with YOU. Then I could relax."

Aziraphale sighed and felt every ounce of the pent up loneliness reaching up to his face.

"I do too. But we have to do the right thing. Right?"

"Yeaah. I suppose."

"Please take care of yourself today. Find something without me telling you. You don't even have to tell me what it is. I don't care if you take up knitting. Just... do something. Then call when you feel like it."

"It helps," Crowley's crackling voice agreed.

"Of course it does. Even if if we say nothing important."

"Yeah. I'm gonna... check my mail. Get out some of my other clothes. Listen to some music. Drink a little...."

"Hmm, I was thinking of finding some port or something and having a glass..."

"Get it now! I'll get something! Don't hang up! I'll be right back!"

_______________

**MOMENTS LATER**

Crowley raised his shot glass.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Then, here's to.... humanity!"

"To humanity!" 

There was a mutual clinking against their receivers.

After a gulp, Crowley breathlessly continued.

"And, now... to...."

"Checking in!" Aziraphale suggested.

"Checking in, yeah!"

Another gulp.

"So, please check in again when you can, Crowley. But maybe you should get some real sleep now? You probably need it."

"I think I will, after half of this bottle, I think so. Please, take care of yourself, Angel."

"I will."

"I know, but.... worry about yourself? "

"You seem to be doing quite a good enough job of that..."

"Ha, no, really. Please. Don't lose all your feathers over things you can't help, even if it's your nature."

".... I won't. Good night, Crowley."

"Good night, Angel."

"I love you."

"Back attacha."

_~click~_

**Author's Note:**

> I have an ongoing long term relationship with a finicky poinsettia. Famously I've subjected to almost death (leaving for a con and not asking anyone to water it...) and more near death ( eaten by roving livestock TWICE). It's become a running joke if it'll look good for the holidays. In the past... not really. But, we've matured in our relationship and it decided to be radiant this year. And still is as of this post. 
> 
> Hmmm, might be fic material one day, Azir gets Crowley a poinsettia.
> 
> And on the Jult #awakethesnake, I wrote a follow up- https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026571#work_endnotes


End file.
